Distractions
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Sasuke hates when his boyfriend’s gone, constantly fearing he won’t come back, so what’s an Uchiha to do when said boyfriend comes home and decides to play a little game of distract the shinobi before any real reunion? Narusasu lemon


**A/N: **Lmao, in a way, this is just another excuse for a lemon XDD But that's okay, cause we all love lemon's don't we? Muhahahaha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Wizard's First Rule, and Stone Of Tears (Explained at bottom)

**Distractions**

**By Midnight Mourner**

Deep in the wood's, a dark haired shinobi practices his skill's. Kunai and ninja star fly through the sky, fire lighting the hidden string connected to a kunai imbedded in a tree not 20 yard's away, running down the line and bursting the tree in flames. Sweat pours down this young shinobi's back, but he doesn't pant, nor does he rest. Skills are practiced in no order, with no rest in between.

A kunai slices a tree in half, leaving a stump the shinobi run's towards and attacks. Swift kicks and punches shatter the stump, and as the pieces fly about, the dark haired boy jumps back 10 feet, throwing kunai that pierce the shattered pieces and imbed them in other trees. One shard falls to the ground, and the young shinobi's eyes narrow. He tries again.

Not far away from this training sight, a blonde shinobi walks the streets of Konoha, tan hands stuffed in pocket's and eyebrows furrowed in thought. He kicks a rock, sending it flying and hitting a cat perched on a mat of a house a couple feet away. The cat yelps, hisses and spits, then run's off with it's tail in between it's legs. The blonde shinobi doesn't seem to notice.

'_Damnit Sasuke…where are you?' _He wonders.

The boy can't help but wonder where his dark haired friend is, having just gotten back from a mission the night before. He wonder's the street's, intercepted only by friends who haven't seen him in the last two week's, and when he asks where Sasuke is, no one can tell him.

"Oh, Sasuke? Well, he hasn't been seen much since you left. You know how he is, all protective of you. I bet he's been off brooding. It would kill him if you died, you know…" And their voices would trail off, knowing how the Uchiha had already lost all that he'd loved, and how it had very nearly killed him then.

And though the young blonde Shinobi was happy to be home, he felt that something was missing.

"Naruto…you better come home." And with a flick to his forehead, Sasuke had all but kicked him out of the house, not letting him see the worry that lined his forehead the minute he was out of his sight.

The only thing that would complete Naruto's homecoming would be to see his long missed boyfriend, but of course, the teme had made it impossible to be found. Naruto sighed, and a sudden thought came to him. He'd been to all the training grounds except one, and how could he be so stupid as not to check there first?

'_Sasu-koi…why is it you go their when you hurt? Why is that the place you go to brood? Doesn't it hurt all the more?' _But of course, that always seemed the Uchiha's ultimate goal, to hurt more then need be when he felt like hurting. Naruto sighed heavily, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he realized just where his boyfriend was. He knew Sasuke would feel better when he saw him, safe and sound, and without a scratch on him.

With a burst of speed, the blonde shinobi took off, running through the trees to the Uchiha training ground's, to the place Sasuke and Itachi once trained together. He smiled his brilliant smile when he stopped on a branch overhead, staring down at his boyfriend as he tried over and over again to hit every target before it touched the ground.

Once satisfied, the dark haired shinobi gathered his kunai, and sensing a chakra signal he recognized, swung around hoping to see his boyfriend coming forward. However, the chakra signal disappeared as he turned to face it, and he shook his head. He'd felt Naruto everywhere he'd been in the last two weeks, but not once had it truly been him.

"Naruto…you'd better be okay…" He mumbled to himself, brow wrinkling in frustration and worry. Once all kunai and ninja stars were gathered, Sasuke stood in front of the now seven targets his brother and he had once stood in front of.

Naruto quickly hid his chakra as Sasuke turned around, a plan almost immediately coming to mind. When Sasuke stepped in front of the targets, Sharingan spinning in his eyes, he jumped from his perch on the tree, and, uncloaking his chakra, landed gracefully behind Sasuke. He didn't touch the Uchiha, though he longed to, and when Sasuke tried to turn around, whispering "Naruto…", he laughed and caught the Uchiha before he could finish the turn.

"One of the first things we learn as Shinobi, Sasuke, is you must be able to hit the target even when distracted." He laughed again when he heard Sasuke sigh in aggravation.

"Dobe." But he tensed, and getting ready to throw kunai, allowed Naruto to continue speaking.

"Let's see how long it takes me to keep you from hitting the targets…" His lips descended on Sasuke's neck, his leg's hoisting up around his waist, arms around his neck, holding a death grip as he tried to distract. Sauske whirled, throwing the seven Kunai, all hitting the bulls eye as he landed.

"Dobe." He said again. "I win." He tried to turn his head to kiss the Uzumaki bound around him.

"No, I said I wanted to see how long it took me to win." He laughed around a mouthful of skin. Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting a little moan escape his mouth when Naruto's lips let go of his skin with a popping noise and captured his earlobe. Settling back in his spot, Sauske pulled out another seven kunai, his new target being the ring around the bulls eye. Naruto's hands traveled down Sasuke's body, and gripping tight with his forearm's, delved under his shirt. Laughing at the hitch in Sasuke's breathing, he begin nibbling down the column of his throat, finger's lightly trailing up and down the flesh of his chest. Sasuke whirled again, letting go of the kunai and hitting again.

Naruto groaned. Sasuke laughed.

"Ready to give up?"

"Never." They laughed together, and Naruto got another idea. As Sasuke got back into position once more, Naruto yanked off his shirt, exposing milk pale skin. His lips met Sasuke's shoulder, and little nips and kisses trailed down his arm, his finger's playing with uncovered nipples. One hand glided down as Sasuke got ready to whirl once more, kneading the skin near his bellybutton.

When Sasuke's body flew through the air, Naruto's hand delved into pant's and under the waistband of boxers. As Sasuke's eyes widened, and his fingers got ready to throw the kunai, Naruto's finger's glided politely through course black hair and gripped his shaft. Sasuke gasped, kunai flying and disappearing somewhere in the trees beyond. Naruto giggled as Sauske landed and turned around in his grip, mouth latching onto his.

"I win…" He mumbled, laughing and moaning as the talented mouth of the Uchiha took his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping. One of his hand's was trapped in between their chest's, the other still in the waistband of Sasuke's boxer's, finger's playing with the tip, legs now firmly on the ground. Sasuke pushed them forward, catching them on the ground, Sasuke's leg's splayed on either side of Naruto's.

When their lips parted, Sasuke yanked Naruto's shirt off, moaning softly as the Uzumaki's hand clenched over his shaft. Naruto's lips caught his nipple in his mouth, sucking and delighting in the noises coming from his boyfriend's mouth. The hand trapped between them moved lower, unbuttoning the Uchiha's pants as the Uchiha did the same for him. With more room now, Naruto's hand begin massaging the twin orbs as he played with the tip, hoping to get the Uchiha much more aroused then he already was.

"Ngh…I…hah…missed you…hah hah…" He could feel his own mind drifting out of focus, and couldn't imagine how Sauske felt when he started a steady pace and Sasuke tried to speak, boxers now pulled down also. Sasuke somehow found it in him to force Naruto's lips back on his own, rolling over to allow Naruto more access. Naruto smiled at the submissiveness of his boyfriend. He didn't doubt that was his welcome home present.

Boxers and pants now finally freed from both of their bodies, Naruto placed two finger's at Sasuke's entrance, no need for one at a time anymore, and sped up his hand's ministration's. He wished he had some lube, but it wasn't the first time they'd gone dry. Sasuke's eyes opened slightly, the echo of slight pain in them as the third finger was added, but it all but disappeared as he came in his hand. Spent, Sasuke's head hit the floor, Naruto grinning and licking the cum from his fingers as he continued to prepare his lover. He kissed Sauske slow and deep, letting him taste himself on Naruto's tongue, before plunging in and kissing at his neck.

A deep moan came from Sasuke's lip's as he was filled to the hilt. He was lost in pleasure as Naruto stared a slow rhythm, holding back. Twin moans came from their throats as Naruto hit Sasuke's sweet spot, Naruto relishing in the shudder that moved through Sasuke's entire body. Then, with a vengeance, Naruto sped up, hitting Sasuke's sweet spot every time, listening to the wanton moans and shuddering with each shudder that ran threw Sasuke's body. Sasuke set his body to the same rhythm, eyes rolling back and turned his head to kiss Naruto. The rhythm became disjointed as they rode harder, and lost in the kiss, they both came.

After the shuddering climax, as Naruto lowered himself on top of Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Naruto's lips quirked at the sound, but he was too tired to work up the energy to laugh also.

"I truly love you dobe."

"I truly love you two, teme."

"Welcome home…"

--

**A/N: **Okay, okay, I can't take the entire credit for that idea. Actually, I can take almost no credit for it XDD So there's this book, and it's VERY good, but I wouldn't suggest you read it if you're not a crazed, and strong reader. It's LONG. Not only is it long, but the pages are THIN, and it is a 12 book series. However, any SasuNaru lover would love this book, because it is very much the same forbidden love that is Sasuke and Naruto, except it is a straight couple. It's fantasy, but very good. The idea for this came from the second, and longest, book, where Kahlan tries to distract Richard when he's concentrating on making a shaft shot (Where you shoot the shaft of an arrow with an arrow). He does pretty good, at first, until Kahlan decides to cheat and grip his shaft XDD If you want to read this series, the first one is called "Wizard's first rule" by Terry Goodkind. The second book, where this actually happens, is 979 thin pages with tiny print, so you see why I say only if you're a crazy, strong reader. Im barley on the fourth book! But it didn't take me long, cause I'm miss crazy obsessed. Oh, and the second book is also kinda boring, but if you get past the boring part's, it's REALLY GOOD! Now run along, review, and read this series! If you want. And feel free to ask any questions.

**A/N Edit:** I recently got an anoynomous review reminding me that there is a T.V. show for this book now also. It's called "The legend of the seeker" But it's no where near as good as the book. It combines all the books into one storyline, and the end of the first book is the end of the show. They also take out alot of really good plot lines that are in the books, but watch it if you prefer :)


End file.
